


I Can Fix That

by lavendercha



Category: Phan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendercha/pseuds/lavendercha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The washing machine breaks and Phil tries to fix it. Pure domestic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> The title suggests more angst than there actually is. Like I said, this is pure domestic fluff. I wanted to get back to writing and I had a burst of inspiration the other day during Phil’s liveshow when he was talking about having to go to a DIY store. This fic is the result of that inspiration. Enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated!

Phil’s head dropped as he drifted in and out of consciousness, lulled to sleep by the quiet hum of his and Dan’s laptops. It was a lazy Friday evening in the flat, and as usual they were both sat on the sofa mindlessly browsing the internet. Their earlier debate about the plausibility of the science in Jurassic Park had long since died down into the occasional ‘here look at this gif’ or ‘did you see this tweet’, and they eventually fell into a comfortable silence. 

Phil had started out reading the Wikipedia entry on Dilophosaurus and had somehow, over the course of an hour and seventeen different browser tabs, ended up watching one of Louise’s stationery haul videos. He had told her once that he found her voice quite calming, a statement which was again proving to be true. Perhaps a bit too true. 

Suddenly Phil’s eyes flew open and his head snapped up as the timer on the washing machine went off, signaling that the wash was finished. Phil groaned and stretched as he stood up from the sofa. He padded down the hallway, still a bit bleary-eyed and stumbling from sleep-heavy limbs. 

As he walked into the kitchen he was met with the uncomfortable sensation of stepping in water while wearing socks. Recoiling from the unpleasant feeling he stepped back into the carpeted hallway and reached down to peel his socks off. That was when he noticed the water. 

“DAN!” He all but shrieked. The entire kitchen floor was covered with a not-so-thin layer of water. He let out a string of expletives under his breath as he kicked off the offensive, now soaking wet, material covering his feet. 

“What?” Dan called back from the lounge, clearly having no desire to leave the comfort of his sofa crease. 

“DAN, GET OUT HERE NOW!” Evidently the tone in his voice had set off some sort of alarm bells in Dan’s head, as he could hear him scrambling to set his laptop down and stand up. 

“What? What’s going on?” Dan asked as he entered the hallway. His face flickered somewhere between confusion and concern. 

Phil pointed towards the kitchen floor and Dan’s gaze followed. 

“I don’t see anything. Phil what are you on about? If this is some lame attempt to get me to- HEY!” Dan was cut off by Phil stomping into the kitchen and promptly turning around to kick some of the water in Dan’s direction.

“Phil, why the hell is our kitchen floor covered with water?” Dan asked, although he had a strong inkling he already knew the answer.

From where he was now standing in the kitchen, Phil had a clear view of the washing machine and the still soapy clothing sitting inside of it. 

“I’m no Sherlock Holmes, but three guesses says the washing machine is broken” Phil grimaced. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic. How are we supposed to do the wash now? We don’t even have any clean bed sheets to sleep on tonight, not after your Ribena-in-bed debacle this morning.” Dan’s tone was more sardonic and less concerned. 

“It looks like we’ll be sleeping in your bed tonight. Too bad you haven’t bothered to fix those broken slats yet” Phil shot back. Normally he would feel a bit guilty for his icy words, but Dan was offering no sympathy and not to mention he was standing in two centimetres of water that shouldn’t be there.

“Or we just take the sheets off my bed and put them on yours, you spoon” Dan replied with far less bite in his tone. They both sighed as they resigned themselves to the task of cleaning up the water. 

\--

Two hours later, most of the excess water had been cleaned up and Phil was now sat on the floor of the kitchen next to the washing machine, which had been pulled away from the wall so he could see behind it. Dan had finally found the owner’s manual behind the bookshelf in the office, where he had presumably dropped it in one of his pseudo cleaning sprees. 

Phil flipped through page after page of diagrams and boring mechanical jargon until he found what he was looking for. As soon as they had looked at the back of the washing machine, the problem had become fairly evident. The hose connecting the washing machine to the water line was lying on the floor, the piece connecting it to the washer having somehow snapped in half. 

“Found it!” Phil called triumphantly. “Something called the ‘Hose Connection Inlet’. Looks like it should be pretty easy to replace” He said as Dan walked into the kitchen.

“I don’t know, maybe we should call the repairman. I don’t want it breaking again in a week and have to mop this floor again” Dan replied hesitantly.

“What, you don’t trust my handyman skills? Look, it’s so easy all we have to do is get replacement connector and attach it. Easy, and much cheaper than a repairman. Trust me” Phil replied.

“Fine, but if it breaks again we’re calling a repairman.” It wasn’t so much that Dan didn’t trust Phil to accomplish this task, but he didn’t trust their luck. They had a history of breaking things in the weirdest ways- like the time Phil sneezed and cracked several kitchen tiles, or the time in the Manchester flat when the sink tap literally came off in Dan’s hand. 

\---

The next morning Phil got up bright and early to head to the shops. Or at least, that had been his plan. When the alarm went off at 8, Dan had whinged about it being too early and the flat being too cold. Before Phil could move to get up, Dan had wrapped himself around Phil, tangling their limbs together and effectively trapping him there. It was half ten before they finally rolled out of bed. Phil then spent the next hour half-heartedly searching for clean towels he could use in the shower, but to no avail. He then spent another hour trying to convince Dan to come with him.

“Come on, it’s your apartment too. Please, Dan.” He tried putting on his best puppy dog eyes, but Dan’s gaze remained fixed on his laptop.

“Sorry I’m already in my sofa crease, I can’t be bothered to move. Besides, I wouldn’t want to risk accidentally giving an axe to a twelve year old” Dan smirked.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Suit yourself. I’ll be back in a bit.”

\---

The automatic doors slid open and Phil was greeted with a rush of air and the scent of wood, mingled with hints of rubber and something metallic. It had been a while since Phil had been inside a DIY store, but that scent that seems to be unique to warehouse stores was just as he remembered it. 

Phil made a bee line for the appliance section. Truthfully he had no idea where to find the part, but he figured the best place to start would be by the washing machines. He wandered up and down the aisles, seeing nothing but display after display of the latest in home appliances, no spare parts to be found. He headed over towards the plumbing section, hoping he would find it there. He found pipes and hoses and a myriad of other little metal pieces he had no idea served what purpose, but no ‘Hose Connection Inlet’. 

At a loss for what to do next, and no employees in sight, he pulled out his phone and dialed Dan. He continued to scan the shelves as the phone rang against his ear.

“Let me guess, you knocked over a display of highly flammable chemicals, and now you need me to come bail you out of jail for attempted arson? We can’t let you go anywhere, can we, Philly?” 

“Mmm, you’re hilarious. I can’t find the part, and I was wondering if you had any idea where it might be?” He asked, marginally hopeful. 

“What the hell are you asking me for? You’re the one who’s always trying to be Mr. Fixit.” 

“You’re the one who used to work in a DIY store!” Phil half shouted into the phone. He could almost hear Dan rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, and we all know exactly how well that turned out.” 

“Surely you must have some idea of where I could possibly find this part?” Phil asked, though he knew what the answer would be.

“First of all, I worked for an entirely different store, so things were arranged differently. Second of all, why don’t you just ask a bloody employee if you’re so lost? I already tried to help; I suggested calling the repairman, but you shot me down. This is all on you” Dan retorted.

“Daaaaaaan please at least feign interest in my problems” Phil whinged. He knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere but at least he got some entertainment out of pushing Dan’s buttons.

“No.” 

“I can’t find any employees. Besides, a repairman is going to cost a fortune and they wouldn’t be able to come until Monday at the earliest. We can’t survive that long without the washing machine.” Phil complained. 

“And whose fault is that, Mr. I Need Three Towels When I Shower?” Dan teased.

“Ha! Take that!” Phil exclaimed triumphantly, ignoring Dan’s remark.

“Phil, no, that’s not how insults work. See, you’re supposed to be offended.” 

“Not that, you spork. I found the part I need, so you can suck it.” Phil grinned as he stretched up to grab the little piece off the shelf.

“Mm, I’m sure I will.” Dan replied in a deep, sultry tone. 

“Dan!” Phil spluttered, fumbling to catch the little metallic piece as he dropped it. If there was one thing Dan was good at, it was getting Phil flustered. “You need to stop doing that when I’m out in public, I’m hanging up.” Phil could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

Dan just hummed in amusement as he listened to Phil press random buttons in an attempt to end the call. Phil’s phone finally flashed the “Call Ended” message and he breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed his phone. Honestly he should have known something like that would happen. 

\---

“Honey, I’m home!” Phil called out dramatically as he shut the door to the flat and made his way into the lounge.

“Did you have fun at the shops, dear?” Dan waggled his eyebrows. Phil rolled his eyes, but the faint blush that stained his cheeks indicated he knew exactly what Dan was referring to. Dan smirked.

Phil dumped the contents of the shopping bag onto Dan’s lap.

“Really, Phil, Kinder eggs? Are you five?” Dan asked.

“What? I felt badly leaving with just one small thing.” Phil pouted.

“You need to stop doing that.” Dan replied, feigning annoyance. 

After a moment of silence they both burst into laughter. “Come on,” Phil laughed, pulling Dan to his feet “help me fix the washing machine.”

\---

“Moment of truth, time to find out if we actually fixed this or if we’re going to flood the apartment” Dan joked, secretly crossing his fingers that the latter would not come true. 

Phil pressed ‘Start’ and the machine hummed to life. Water began to full the drum, and thankfully none seemed to be pouring onto the floor yet. 

“We did it! And to think you doubted my skills” Phil chided.

Dan shook his head, playfully shoving Phil. “We’ll see about that. There’s still plenty of time for it to break. Don’t get too cocky just yet.”

“Just admit that I was right and you were wrong” Phil crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Philip, how could I have ever doubted skills as great as yours?” Dan replied, throwing his arm over his face to add a bit of dramatic flair. Now it was Phil’s turn to shove Dan.

“Shut up!” Phil laughed, his tongue poking out through his teeth.

As their laughter died down, an idea popped into Dan’s head.

“So,” he began, inching closer to Phil and playing with the hem of his shirt. Phil raised his eyebrows. “Speaking of being cocky, I believe you said mentioned earlier, how did you so eloquently put it, that I could ‘suck it’?” Phil choked at his words, and the grin on Dan’s face was nothing short of devilish.

“Can you please control your raging hormones for five seconds, Dan?” Phil asked, but his mouth twitched at the corners threatening to give him away.

“First of all, I’m not a teenager anymore. Second of all, I could say the same for you.” Dan grinned, eyes flicking downwards momentarily. 

Phil flushed beet red. In one swift motion he stood up from the floor, dragging Dan with him. 

“I hate you.” Phil grumbled, pulling Dan towards him.

Dan snaked his arms around Phil’s waist and closed the gap between them. 

“I can fix that” he muttered against Phil’s lips.

\---

Fin.


End file.
